Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with various user actuatable switches for operating devices including powered windows, headlights, windshield wipers, moonroofs or sunroofs, interior lighting, radio and infotainment devices, and various other devices. Generally, these types of switches need to be actuated by a user in order to activate or deactivate a device or perform some type of control function. Proximity switches, such as capacitive switches, employ one or more proximity sensors to generate a sense activation field and sense changes to the activation field indicative of user actuation of the switch, typically caused by a user's finger in close proximity or contact with the sensor. Capacitive switches are typically configured to detect user actuation of the switch based on comparison of the sense activation field to a threshold.
Automotive lamp assemblies typically include a separate mechanical switch for activating the lighting device. Some lamp assemblies include a depressible lamp assembly that moves to activate a push switch to turn the light on and off. With the availability of proximity switches, a proximity switch may be employed to control activation of the light device. It would be desirable to provide for a proximity switch which is easy to package and use and does not interfere with the lighting function or other switches.